User blog:CupcakesForever12/Kim's Secret Diary IS BACK! part 4
Here is part 4! I hope y'all enjoy it... I'm actually getting writers block! I just don't know what to do, but I'll figure something out. BTW, I'm going to write a story called Kim in Wonderland (a one-shot) so please look out for that one too! Thanks! xoxo -Ally Friday Dear NEW and UN-MAGICAL Diary, Phew! This is my 3rd diary! Time flies, huh? I still cannot believe that I got a magical crazy book... So, today at school was 'Crazy Friday' so we had to come to school in a costume. The girls and I decided to be 'The Spice Girls' ! It was really fun, and a lot of people applauded. My English teacher, Mrs.Jody was dressed up as a book... it makes sense because she is the English teacher, and she loves to read! I guess people have different thoughts and dreams.... Jack was a vampire (Do you guys remember which episode he was a vampire? Tell me in the comments!!! I'll give a virtual chocolate brownie to anyone who gets it!!) and he looked totally hot! Well, except for that creepy blood stain and his cheek. When I asked him where he got the fake blood, he said 'Oh, this isn't fake blood...' and he smiled with his sharp fangs showing. It really creeped me out so I slowly backed away. So, it was a bit interesting than anyother day, so I guess I shouldn't say it was a horrible day. There was only one horrible part. A mosquito bit me. Oh well. Too late if I die of poison. hehehe.... I'm really bored right now, so I'm going to the shower and hit the sac. (go to sleep) I hope I'll never have to see a mosquito again. AHHH!! MOSQUITO!! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!! MOMMM!!! AHLUIHEFL*@U!!! Kim.... AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! MOSQUITO!!!!!! EEKKK!!!!! Saturday Okay...FREAK OUT DIARY!!! MY...MY OLD DIARY IS BACK!!! I was talking to Jack on the phone when I felt a little bit of breeze. I looked around and I saw the evil crazy magical diary girl infront of the window, in my room, looking all innocent and evil-ish. I just told Jack to come ASAP and backed away from her. She's in my sock drawer right now, trying to get free. I hit her and she transformed into a diary. I closed the lock and hid her under my socks. I taped the lid and made sure the drawer was locked too. I hope Jack gets here soon....oh! He's here! Jack's here! "Whats wrong?" he asked. I told him everything, and he just told me to calm down and get the best, sharp object that could protect me and him in the room. I looked in my closet and pulled out a 10 inch heel shoe. http://www.alibaba.com/product-gs/626229833/10_inch_ladies_fancy_shoes_high/showimage.html <-------------(Cute, huh?) "Really?" Jack asked me. I just shrugged and gave him a broom stick, and as soon as the broom touched his hand, the diary broke free. Jack held my hand tight, and I didn't mind. I was scared. "What's your name and HOW did you brake into my bulletproof window?" I asked. She just smirked and said "Oh, I can answer both of your questions. 1. I am Quinn, evil diary. Pleasure. 2. I have magical powers, blondie. Well, I guess you wouldn't notice since you're just a dumb blonde..." I was bursting with fury. "THATS IT!" I cried. I lunged for her, but Jack held me back by the waist. I tried to get as close as possible to her, but she just smirked and i got even more upset. Jack won though, and he put me down behind him, and I just crossed my arms. I was so angry. "Look, get out of here before I do something to you. I don't want to fight again. Taunt me, not her! Get out. Forever." Jack told Quinn. "I would love to do that my little friends. But I can't. Once I start a job, I finish it. Its the rule of my life." Quinn said, lifting an eyebrow. She had wayyyy to much makeup on, but I realised this wasn't a good time to point it out. I looked at the key to...well...Quinn, and I met Jack's eye. He looked at the key, and then me and nodded. He suddenly said "HIYA!!" and kicked Quinn. She transformed back into a diary and I quickly locked her up. I found some chains used to make home-made braclets on muy desk and wrapped it around. I sealed it with a paper clip and threw her out the window, splashing into the lake. I high-fived Jack, and we just looked at each other. We smiled and leaned it. Suddenly, my little sis opened the door. "Hey Kim...OH! THIS IS GOING TO MAKE THE BEST PIC EVER!" She pulled out her phone and took a picture. I immediatly looked at her and said "OH, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! GIVE ME THAT PHONE!!!!" I chased her around. I saw Jack smirk with the corner of my eye. I just gave him a smile and caught my sis. I looked at it, and I thought it was really cute, so I sent it to my phone and deleted it from sis's phone. I am SO getting back at her! Well, it's cool. I guess being a teen is kissing, getting a pic taken, deleting it, and starting over again right? Kim That was it! I hope you liked it!!! Remember that little question I gave you before! BYE!!! xoxo Category:Blog posts